


In which Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are surprisingly capable parents

by Hils



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>500 followers prompt fill. Stanshawk asked for Steve and Bucky to be suddenly in charge of a baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are surprisingly capable parents

Tony’s out of the elevator and halfway to the kitchen before his brain catches up to what his eyes are seeing. Bucky Barnes, former Hydra assassin and current badass sniper, is standing in his living room with a baby in his arms.

Before Tony can say a word Bucky raises a finger to his lips.

“Hey, Tony,” Steve says as he emerges from the kitchen with a bottle of formula in his hand. “Our neighbor got called into work for some emergency so we said we’d watch Sophie for a few hours.”

Steve passes the bottle to Bucky who holds it as the baby, Sophie apparently, latches on and starts feeding happily.

Tony grimaces

“What’s wrong?” Seve asks. “I thought you liked kids.”

“I like them when they’re old enough to have a reasonable conversation,” Tony replies. “Babies just cry and you have no idea if they’re tired, hungry, bored or if they need to be changed.”

He shudders as the mere thought of having to change a diaper.

Steve shrugs and places his hand on the small of Bucky’s back so he can watch Sophie feeding and, okay, the three of them like that is kind of adorable in a nauseating kind of way.

Tony can’t help himself and he whips out his phone to take a quick photo.

“Do you guys even know how disgustingly domestic you look standing there like that?” Tony asks when Steve looks up to see what he’s doing. “I took a picture so I can remind you of it later. How are you so good at that stuff anyway? I wouldn’t have thought babysitting was part of a soldier’s duties during the war.”

“I had to pose with so many babies when I was doing the USO tour that I learned a few things about how to keep them settled. Bucky looked after me a lot when we were kids. He’s good at taking care of people.”

“Aww, shucks,” Bucky murmurs softly enough that it doesn’t distract Sophie who has finished her bottle and is now playing with Bucky’s metal fingers with fascination.

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you to play happy families then,” Tony says as he decides is enough is enough and continues his journey to the kitchen. After that he’s going to go back to his workshop, play loud music and not think about Steve and Bucky looking like the perfect parents.

Hell, they were old enough to be his parents which is just weird and not something Tony ever wants to think about ever again. 

“Hey, Tony?” Steve calls, mercifully snapping Tony out of those thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“Send me a copy of that photo, would you?”

“Sap,” Bucky murmurs fondly.

Tony really needs a drink.


End file.
